


First Kiss

by olliebrobeck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, but they’re cute, danisnotonfire - Freeform, first fic, i had this saved in my notes for weeks lmao, they’re in bed !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: first fic drabble here about two dumb smart lads who are in love. this is so short it’s laughable. enjoy c:





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> first fic drabble here about two dumb smart lads who are in love. this is so short it’s laughable. enjoy c:

Their lips pressed together gently, hesitantly moving in sync. Phil was the first to pull back. Dan’s mind was foggy enough to realize that Phil was practically laying on top of him, the weight trapping him in his own bubble. Along with the warmth of the body on top of him that Phil provided, he felt fuzzy all over his body. Despite his height, he felt so small compared to Phil, and with his hands on his neck and Phil’s elbows perched on either side of him, he felt overwhelmed with the yearn to continue.

They leaned closer once more. They kissed, and much to both of their satisfaction, it lasted longer this time.


End file.
